


Circumspect

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Blanket Fic, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Ninomiya-san is taking care of everything."</i> A sick Jun becomes Nino's concern for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circumspect

**Author's Note:**

> Looked through by the lovely [miscetera](http://miscetera.livejournal.com). Originally posted [here](http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/16177.html).

When Sho's manager had pulled Nino aside as he left the planning meeting and begged him to help Sho sleep that night, Nino had quirked an eyebrow suggestively and said, "Glad to," always pleased to make this particularly skittish manager flinch.

However, the overworked man had taken his joking acceptance as a promise and hadn't even twitched, rushing words out of his mouth like he was paid by sentence per minute. " _Great_ , Sakurai-san has been worrying all day about Matsumoto-san, and if I let him he will go over there and stay with him and not sleep, and if I don't let him he will fret at home all night and not sleep, and he has an appearance tomorrow on Zoom In that I would like him not to look like the walking dead for, so thank you, Ninomiya-san, thank you, I will tell the driver to take you over there right away."

There was the slightest of pauses as Sho picked up the phone call that Nino suddenly realized was being made and then the manager continued, "Ninomiya-san is taking care of everything, please sleep well tonight. And eat something. And don't forget to close the window before it gets cold." Nino could only scowl and head to the car, thankful that Sho's manager was not his own and wondering how long the man would last under Sho's hypocritical tendency to snap when shown too much solicitude.

When Nino reached Jun's apartment, and subsequently his bedroom with the help of a spare key Jun didn't know existed, the sick person in question was wearing an extremely practical hat that in any other circumstance would not be allowed to touch his head, and with it sticking out from the mound of bedding he looked like a grade-schooler who wanted to be allowed to go out and play in the snow. (The hat had once belonged to Aiba, who'd worn it while chasing some animal in some cold place far away, and Nino could only attribute its presence in Jun's apartment to a triumph of Aiba's chaos over the laws of Jun.) Nino noticed the hat first, before Jun started shivering and then all he could think that Jun was getting sicker instead of better and he didn't want to fail in his charge, even if he had taken it on against his will.

He went to the kitchen, meticulously clean under a layer of dust allowed to collect due to Jun's busy schedule the week before. Despite its lack of use recently everything in it was organized just so. Nino reached for a pot. The mush his mom used to make him when he was sick wasn't difficult to prepare.

Jun only turned away from the food, cracking his eyes open very slightly and looking more resigned than surprised at seeing Nino. When Nino tried to insist Jun croaked something highly unpleasant and Nino held tightly onto his temper as he took the bowl back to the kitchen and scrupulously washed all the dishes.

When he got back he sat by the bed and wondered just what it was he was supposed to do.

Twenty minutes of staring at Jun's unhappy face later and he thought that Jun looked like he was getting worse. He'd started mumbling incoherently and Nino could only make out the word "cold" amid the sporadically audible fragments of thoughts. Nino sighed.

He pulled off his sweater and then his pants, wishing Jun was lucid enough to see and worry about what the hell was happening, before grabbing at a corner of the bedspread and worming his way under all the covers. His unease increased when Jun didn't even twitch but he did get a fairly satisfying jump when he slid his arms around Jun's chest while he aligned their bodies from head to toe. Jun made soft noises of confusion and weakly attempted rage but Nino just squeezed him and tried to make Jun warm again by force of will.

"Shut up. You're sick and you don't know what I'm doing," he said into Jun's ear. Jun stilled.

"I am not going to remember this tomorrow," Jun muttered before relaxing completely into Nino.

"I am not going to either," Nino replied, sharp words incongruous with the leg he tucked over Jun. "I will only remember if you get me sick and then we will have to do more things we won't remember."

Nino got up a couple of times in the night to take Jun's temperature and make him drink some water but every time he got back inside with Jun and settled back around him. Sometime in the wee hours Jun's fever broke but Nino was fast asleep, clinging tightly to Jun as if to give him his own health by osmosis.

* * * * * * * *

When they woke up it was still dark. Jun opened his eyes first, feeling like the world was askew, and he reached up and plucked the warm winter hat off his head and tossed it away from the bed. He felt immeasurably better afterward and wished that he didn't have the pressing need to shower because if he got up it would count as tomorrow. Nino was twitching irritably and clutching all the tighter as if he knew that soon he'd have to let go.

Jun fought an inner battle against his need to be clean _right now_. The seconds spent waging the fruitless war gave Nino time to wake up completely and he sighed, lips pressed against the skin of Jun's shoulder, uncovered by the twist of his shirt. He rolled over, letting go of Jun, and wriggled his way out of the bed. Jun did the same, wishing he felt less weak and less cold again all of a sudden. He straightened out his clothes and looked over at Nino. He was hunched over, hands on the bed, breathing very carefully. Jun knew the signs and came as quickly around the bed as his shaky legs would let him.

"Your back?" he asked, rubbing it gently.

"I'll be all right," Nino said slowly. He straightened up painfully and tried to smile at Jun. "Someday old age will come for you as well, stripling."

"There's some tea on the counter that should help if you make it," Jun said. He paused. Nino was looking at him with unreadable eyes. Jun went over and grabbed the box of tea, coming back and putting it in Nino's hands with an air of command. "Make the tea and then join me in the shower. I'll wash your back."

Nino whined about not wanting any tea but Jun pushed his hand against the box, pressing it into Nino's stomach. "Make the tea. I am not sharing my shower with you when I am filthy. Come in after fifteen minutes, Nino."

Nino talked under his breath about clean freaks and control freaks and the tragic ways they combined in Matsujun but when he came into the shower fifteen minutes later and pressed a hesitant kiss to Jun's lips, taking advantage of yet another thing they wouldn't talk about tomorrow, he tasted like Jun's herbal tea.

* * * * * * * *

Nino's compliance and sweet kisses didn't last long. As soon as Jun had helped him wash, the Nino Jun was used to (and loved, he hadn't gone through ten years with Arashi without being able to admit it) was back online.

"Other parts of me are dirty, too," Nino said slyly. ("Your filthy little brain, to start with," Jun put in.) "I can not talk about a lot of things."

Jun gave a snort of disbelief at Nino's ability to be quiet but said nothing. He looked at the points and dips of Nino, always more alluring than they had any right to be, and wanted to put his hands all over him. But he was so tired, and still sick, and torn between taking something that might never be offered again and the desire to rest as much as possible before he had to work a stupidly long day.

Suddenly Nino grinned at him. "I'll still be dirty tomorrow," he offered. "And probably all of next week as well."

Jun smiled back at him, not hiding his gratitude. "Let's not talk about it then," he said, already looking forward to Nino curling around him again as they napped before morning really came.


End file.
